thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King: Kopa's Story
The Lion King: Kopa's Story is a fanfiction by GGD. The story takes place in between The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and it explains what happened to Kopa, how Zira & the Outsiders were banished from Pride Rock, why the hyenas didn't appear in The Lion King 2, and why nobody mentions Kopa in the second film. Characters *Kopa *Zira *Nuka *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Sarabi *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Mufasa (cameo in Simba's dream & flashback) *Scar (cameo in flashback) *Sarafina (cameo in flashback) *Uncle Max (cameo with Pridelanders) *Ma (cameo with Pridelanders) *Timon's Father (cameo with Pridelanders) *Kiara (cameo) *Kovu (cameo) *Vitani (cameo) Chapters Chapter One Our story begins at the end of the first movie, where Rafiki is holding up a young cub atop Pride Rock. Simba and Nala watched proudly as their young son, Kopa, was held in the air by the baboon. "I can't believe it, Simba," Nala whispered to her mate. "Our son is going to be the future king!" Simba nodded. "It's exhilarating," he agreed. "This must have been how my father and mother felt during my birth ceremony." The animals roared in approval, stomping their feet and screeching in delight. Simba and Nala smiled down on their kingdom, as Rafiki carefully placed Kopa down at Nala's feet. Simba and Nala padded down Pride Rock, to greet their close friends. Zazu flew to Simba's side. "My my, sire, it seems like just yesterday that we got lost in that elephant graveyard." Simba smiled warmly. Simba's mother, Sarabi, nuzzled her son and daughter-in-law. "Congratulations," she croaked. Timon and Pummba rushed over to their best friends. "I couldn't be prouder of you two," Pumbaa proclaimed. Timon put his head on Kopa's head, patting it gently. "Hey, Fluffy." Simba smiled. "I'm glad you're all here." He motioned for them to follow. As Simba carried Kopa up Pride Rock, Nala and Sarabi talked about Kopa's future happily, while Timon, Pumbba and Zazu talked about Kopa's future dreadfully. "I can't get into any more shenanigans with another cub," Zazu groaned. "I know how you feel. We had to tame Simba," Timon agreed. Simba talked to his friends about Kopa. He made sure that they all kept him away from the gorge. "...because we all know what happened last time a cub went to the gorge alone," Simba was saying. Everyone nodded grimly; Simba was tricked by his uncle Scar when he was a cub, to go to the gorge alone. Scar and a trio of hyenas got a stampede of wildebeest to run through the gorge. The current king (and Simba's father), Mufasa, died saving Simba. "Luckily, Kopa doesn't have any devious, power hungry uncles," Nala reassured her husband. Outside the cave, was a lioness, snarling. She looked a bit older than Simba; probably Scar's age. Her claws flexed on the ground as she heard them talk about Scar. "They will regret this, one day," the lioness hissed softly. "I will avenge Scar, if my name isn't Zira!" Chapter Two A few years later, Kopa has grown into a older cub. Kopa trotted next to his mother, as the two headed for a hill, where the mothers bathed their young. Nara settled next to a lioness, and began cleaning her son. "Mom, do we have to do this? I'm going to be KING," Kopa complained. Zira stalked into the clearing with a young cub, bearing a striking resemblance to Scar. The noise quieted down as Zira sat nex to Nala. "Good afternoon, Zira," Nala said as Kopa stared at Zira's cub. "Hi, Nala," Zira grunted. The cub caught Kopa looking at him, and shot a glare at him. "What are you looking at, shrimp?" Kopa glared. "An ugly cub," he shot back. "I'm going to be king one day. You should watch your tone." "Are you related to Scar? The cub whispered. Kopa hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. "I don't see how, but yes. He's my great uncle." "So your Simba's cub, right?" "Yeah," Kopa said, like it was obvious. "Why are you asking? And who are you, anyways?" "The name's Nuka," the cub responded. "And I'm pretty sure Scar is my father. So that would make us second cousins!" "What?" Kopa sounded confused. He was thrilled to meet a relative; but Scar's son? He was skeptical. "Scar may be my father," Nuka explained. "If that's the case, then my cousin would be your dad. And since your my cousin's son.. you're my second cousin! Get it?" "Not really, no," Kopa chuckled. "I'm Kopa. Nice to meet you, Nuka." "Nice to meet you too, Kopa!" Nuka said cheerfully. "Do you want to go play later?" Kopa blurted out. Nuka looked surprised, as if he'd never been invited to play with another cub. "Sure, Kopa!" "Come, Nuka," Zira scolded her son. "We have to go now." Nuka padded away slowly. "Bye." "Bye," Kopa called, as his mother dragged him away. "What did he say to you?" Zira hissed as they walked past Pride Rock. "Nothing," Nuka insisted. "We've decided to play later." "Play," Zira repeated. "Play? With the enemy? Kopa is AGAINST Scar, my sweet." Nuka cringed. "Yeah, I-I know," he whimpered. "But he seems like a nice guy." "NICE?" Zira shouted. "ANYONE against your father is bad news, Nuka." "Whatever," Nuka grumbled. The two kept walking, until they reached the edge of the gorge; the very same gorge Mufasa died in. A heard of wildabeast rushed through, crashing into one another. "See this gorge? This is where Kopa's grandfather, Mufasa, died." Zira whispered. "Who killed him?" Nuka asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Scar did, of course." Zira said boldly. "Why, your father threw Mufasa into the gorge himself! A brave move, really; Mufasa was oh-so powerful." Nuka stared down at his paws. "Oh. I see." "Now, go back to Pride Rock and play with some of the cubs," Zira commanded. "Mommy has work to do." "Yes, ma'am," Nuka grunted, and ran back. While Nuka went back to Pride Rock, Zira headed past the gorge; towards the elephant graveyard, home of the hyenas. Chapter Three Zira stalked into the elephant graveyard, glancing around, looking for the hyenas. After a few minutes of searching, she heard dimwitted laughter. "It isn't funny, Ed," she heard a voice scold; a female's voice. "Just because Banzai fell off the rock, doesn't mean it's funny." "Yeah!" A male's voice agreed. "Shenzi is right, Ed!" "It's HILARIOUS!" Shenzi corrected, as she and Ed began to laugh. "Hey, shut up!" Banzai yelped. Zira roared, and the laughter & yelling stopped. "Did you hear that?" Shenzi whimpered. "I wonder if it was Scar," Banzai gulped. "No," Zira assured. "I am Zira, Scar's lover. "Ohhhh," Banzai said, nudging Shenzi. "So Scar got busy before he died!" "SILENCE!" Zira screeched. "I won't kill you, for I know the truth; I know you feasted on Scar. But I have a job offering for you. And I'm sure you'll like it." Chapter Four "What's this job offering about?" Banzai asked in between gulps, feasting on fresh kill caught by Zira (in an attempt to persuade them). "This deal," Zira replied, "is to avenge Scar." "Why do you want us in on this?" Shenzi demanded. "We don't like Scar anymore." Zira growled softly. "So I've been told. Although I don't see how you could dislike him..." Banzai was about to interject, but was quickly cut off by Zira. "If you help me, not only will you get as much fresh kill as you please," Zira smirked. "But you can bring your hyena friends into the Pride Lands once we've taken over." Shenzi rolled her eyes, while Banzai and Ed snickered. "But Simba is king, and we already tried to kill him once." "Who said anything about killing Simba?" Zira spat. "I'm talking about his brat-of-a-son, Kopa." "Simba has a kid now? Wow." Banzai blurted. Zira knit her eyebrows. "Yes. I'm talking about killing KOPA. If we kill Kopa, Simba will be grief-stricken. And he'll be so upset about Kopa being dead that he'll let his guard down. That's where you come in." Zira jumped off the rock she stood on, and circled the trio of hyenas. Their eyes darted back and forth nervously. "Once me and the rest of Scar's followers finish off Kopa, you all will come in and kill Simba while we distract the Pridelanders. See how it works?" Shenzi and Banzai whispered to one another about the deal, whether or not they should accept. "What's in it for us?" "I already answered that," Zira snapped. "You'll get as much prey as you wish, and your hyena clan can live in the Pride Lands." Shenzi and Banzai whispered for a while, then stood smiling deviously. "What do you think, Ed?" Shenzi asked sweetly. Ed stood still for a moment, and a devious smile spread across his face. "Why," Zira said. "I think we've come across a deal." "We have." Banzai replied cooly. "I'll go get the rest of our hyena buddies." Chapter Five "...everything the light touches," Simba was saying to Kopa as the two stood atop Pride Rock, "is our kingdom, our land." "Wow," Kopa muttered. "That's a lot of land. But what about the go-" "The gorge is off limits to all cubs." Simba stated coldly. Kopa nodded. "What's that over there; the dark part on the outskirts?" "The elephant graveyard," Simba said, not even looking at his son. "Not our territory. Nobody, not even adults, go there. It's a dangerous place." "Well, why not?" Kopa shot back at his father. He didn't care that the elephant graveyard was off their land; he wanted to know why he was being so overprotective. Simba heaved a sigh. "When your mother and I were cubs, we went to the elephant graveyard after we ditched Zazu at the watering hole. We were about to leave with Zazu, but three, vicious hyenas found us. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, by name. We almost got away, but we were cornered In a cave. Zazu left in time to warn my father, your grandfather. He came to our rescue just in time; and he was very upset with me. I don't want that to happen to you." Scenes from that day flashed through Simba's mind; Simba and Nala as cubs in the graveyard, the hyenas circling them and Zazu, them running through the graveyard, Mufasa pinning the hyenas down. Kopa nodded. "I understand, Dad." he whispered. Simba licked his ear. "Now, go play. I have to speak with Zazu about the morning report." Simba and Kopa walked silently down Pride Rock, heading in opposite directions; Kopa to find Nuka, Simba to find Zazu. "It probably isn't very dangerous," Kopa thought about the elephant graveyard. "I wonder if Nuka knows about it." Chapter Six Kopa and Nuka trotted through the Pride Lands, towards the watering hole. "So everything the light touches is our land?" Nuka asked. "Everything the light touches," Kopa assured. Kopa was upset; he really wanted to check out that elephant graveyard. But maybe his dad was just being overprotective. Still, Kopa wondered, if they could go there. After all, nobody was there to stop them. "So Nuka," Kopa asked cooly. "Do you know anything about the elephant graveyard?" "Elephant graveyard?" Nuka asked curiously. Kopa nodded. "My dad says that it's dangerous. But if it's a place where elephants are buried, it doesn't seem so bad." "Well, if your dad, the king, says it's not good," Nuka insisted. "Then I'd take his word of advice. Kopa rolled his eyes. "Come on, follow me." Nuka looked confused. "But the watering hole is straight ahead, not to the left." "I know that, Nuka," Kopa said. "We are going to the elephant graveyard. Chapter Seven Coming soon Category:Fanfiction